No Gel and Pink Hoodies
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Oneshot. Raven wearing a pink hoodie. Robin with un-gelled hair. Cyborg knows exactly what will happen, while Starfire and Beastboy remain oblivious to their surroundings. What will come of this? Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, only this plot.**

* * *

Raven takes a deep breath, and looks around the park. Anywhere Robin wasn't.

"Rae!" Robin calls, making her cringe. Speak of the devil.

"My name is not Rae, Boy Blunder." she replies simply, refusing to meet his eyes. Sunglasses, rather.

"Then I guess we're even." he shrugs at her. Silently cussing under her breath, she looks at him, blushing. Thank Azar she had the hood of a baby pink hoodie over her head. Her amethyst eyes study the cocky smirk lighting up his features, and sighs.

"Whatever. What the hell do you want?" she asks, but the icyness she had intended to coat her words with must've melted, for it wasn't there. From afar, Cyborg watches, grinning to himself.

"Just came to tell you how adorable you look in a pink hoodie." his smirk grows, as she scowls.

"You moron. Starfire bought it for me, my other hoodies were mysteriously destroyed," she eyes him, as if accusing him of doing it, and she wasn't wrong. "And you wouldn't let me wear a cloak."

"We're in a park Rae, trying not to be recognized. You can't dress like a Titan."

"But I am a Titan, and I have purple hair, idiot. And for whatever reason, you didn't have Cy make me holo-jewelery." Raven rolls her eyes, and Robin falls silent, sitting next to her on the bench. Raven looks away, before the soft prodding of his eyes makes her heart melt. It's only a matter of time until it's a battle lost, but she tries desperatley to hold it off. While she glares at a tree, refusing to meet his gaze, he lets himself take in her appearance. She was wearing biker boots with two inch heels, dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and the offending baby pink hoodie. She suddenly sneaks a look at him, and the hard look on her face softens, and he can tell she won't look away from him again. Beastboy and Starfire continue with their game of frisbee, oblivious to Cyborg and his bird watching.

"Why are you watching me like that?" she asks, moving a wisp of delicate violet hair out of her face, causing her hood to fall down. He instantly looks away, his jaw tightens, and she can tell he's debating telling her something. Instead of pondering what he has to say, she lets her eyes wander over his body. His hair, for once, hangs in a sloppy ebony mess framing his face, and he has on a green t-shirt with the Green Lantern symbol on it, jeans, and his usual steel-toed boots. With a sigh, Robin faces the amethyst-eyed girl. They study each others faces for a fleeting moment, while Robin nervously chews his lip.

"Rae, you know you're my best friend, and have been for two years?" he asks.

"Yeah... What about it?" she asks, furrowing her brow in confusion. Her heart hammers in her chest, as she wonders what he's about to say.

"Somewhere down that road, Raven, I fell in love with you." he says, straight to the point. She stares at him, her mouth a perfect 'o'. The mouth he so badly wanted the kiss. His heart sinks with each passing second, as he comes to realize she doesn't feel the same. And then her soft hands caress his jaw gently, but efficiently jerking his face toward her. Their lips collide softly, and Raven nibbles his bottom lip, and he obeys, opening his mouth. Cyborg uses this time to surge forward, easily covering the several yards between himself and the birds.

"Ahem." Cyborg growls, about a foot away from the park bench. They instantly jump apart, each bird scarlet. Raven yanks her hood up, and Robin runs a hand through his un-gelled hair.

"You treat her right or I'll sonic cannon your ass into next year. Break her heart, and you're dead, Boy Wonder." He says sternly, and Robin nods feverishly.

"Understood." He says, after clearing his throat. Robin laces his fingers into Raven's, smiling at her. Cyborg nods, and hauls a green dog and a giggling alien into the T-car, promising to order delivery pizza.

Robin gently pulls Raven over to his R-Cycle, where they drive to pick up chinese food. After getting the food, Robin drives back to the park, where he pulls a blanket out of a compartment on his bike. They sit on the blanket, eating their food with chopsticks, and watching the sunset.


End file.
